Spider-Woman (Earth-π)
' Petra Parker' is the Earth-π version of Peter Parker, and is known as the Spider-Woman. '''She's a vigilante and often comes under criticism of J. Jonah Jameson. History Petra Banjami Parker was born in Queens, New York. Petra Parker was born to Richard and Mary Parker, CIA agents. When Petra was an infant, her parents had to leave her for further spy work, and was left with her uncle and aunt's care. They raised him as if she was their own daughter. Petra, over the next few years, became bright in science and eventually became an honors student at Midtown High School. However, Petra's shyness and scholastic interest made her a target for bullying. Becoming Spider-Woman While attending a public demonstration of a way to safely handling nuclear waste materials, Petra was bitten by a spider that was radioactive due to it being in the middle of the rays. Making her way home afterwards, she soon discovered she had gained traits similar to a spider, which she associated must of come from the Spider-Bite. Finding an ad for a cash prize for a wrestling match, Petra decided it was a good way to test her powers. Wearing a mask in case she lost, she defeated her opponent with ease. After exiting the match, disappointed about being ripped off, she saw a burglar steal the money from the wrestling office. However, she let him go into the elevator, happy that the wrestling office lost it's money. However, the burglar later on found his way to the Parker's house, and shot Uncle Ben after trying to defend his house. Petra found out about the incident, and immediately regretted her decision of revenge. She then concluded that with great power, there is greater responsibility! Early Days as Spider-Woman Due to the death of uncle Ben, the Parker house quickly began to loose money. Petra took the liberty of trying to find a job, but quickly realized that it was harder than she thought. She at first considered using her powers for crime, but then thought that she did not want to end up in prison. As such, she used her powers to fight crime until she could find a good job. Petra soon began to see J. Jonah Jameson, editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle, begin a campaign about Spider-Woman being a bad influence due to the fact that she took justice into her own hands. Petra decided to use her gift in photography as a way to get money, and became a free-lance photographer for the Daily Bugle, taking pictures of Spider-Woman for Jameson, despite not liking his outlook on Spider-Woman. Soon, she was blamed for a burglary at a Diamond Shop. However, after some careful investigation, Spider-Woman figured out that a guy named the Chameleon disguised as Spider-Woman as a way to get past the crimes. Spider-Woman revealed this to the police, and the Chameleon was caught. Powers and Abilities Powers '''Spider-Physiology: Spider-Woman possesses the powers of a spider, which came from the radioactive spider that bit her. As such, she has spider-like abilities, which she uses to her advantage. A few include: *'Wall Crawling:' Petra's hands and feet have small hairs, that help her cling to walls, like a spider. As such, the adhesive hands and feet can let her crawl up and down walls. *'Super-Human Strength:' Spider-Woman can lift about 15 ton, due to the fact that a Spider has the ability to lift several times it's body weight. This strength can be used from her hands to her legs. *'Super-Human Speed:' Spider-Woman can run faster than the natural physical limits of an athlete. However, she prefers to travel by web. *'Super-Human Stamina:' Spider-Woman can last longer in fights and physical activity than the normal human. *'Super-Human Durability:' Spider-Woman's body is tougher and more resistant to injuries than the average human. *'Super-Human Balance:' Spider-Woman can preform any body movement due to her super flexibility. *'Super-Reflexes:' Due to the help of her Spider-Sense, she can sense oncoming attacks, and be fast enough to dodge it. *'Healing Factor:' Spider-Woman has a small healing factor, that allows her to heal from injuries a bit faster than the normal human, but not as fast as Wolverine. *'Spider-Sense:' The Spider-Sense allows Spider-Woman to know whether or not there is an oncoming danger by a tingling sensation from the back of her skull. This enables her to dodge attacks, and prevent injuries, unless her Spider-Sense is blocked by an outside force. It also allows her to know her surroundings better. Abilities *'Strong will:' Petras' will is very strong will, completely free of evil or temptation. She is able to balance certain activities in her life, and is able to emerge stronger after a battle. *'Genius Intellect:' Petra is incredibly smart, with an I.Q. of 250. *'Skilled Photographer:' Petra uses this skill in order to make money from the Daily Bugle *'Master Acrobat:' Super-Human agility allows her to be great at acrobatics. *'Great Combat Skills:' Her Spider-Sense and other powers have enables her to get better at fighting and dodging, rarely taking a blow. Strength Level Petra can lift about 15 ton at average, although, she has been known to be able to lift more, depending on if she is full of rage or just trying her best to pick something up. Weaknesses *'Spider-Sense disruption:' Disrupting her Spider-Sense allows her to be more vulnerable to attacks. *'Ethel Chloride:' This pesticide happens to weaken her powers, being used as a weapon by the Spider-Slayers. *'Bad Luck:' Petra happens to get a lot of bad luck in her life. Not necessarily a disadvantage, but it does affect her normal life. The secrecy of a Super-Hero is a tough one, so this so-called Bad Luck gets into her personal life as a weakness. Paraphernalia Equipment: *Webshooters: These allow her to shoot a web-like fluid from her hands, which she uses in battle or to prevent something from getting hurt, or other things. Transportation: *Webswinging: She primarily uses this as a way of getting around to places. Notes and Trivia *Petra is a Protestant. *This version of Peter Parker, being a female, has a slightly different history than the 616 counterpart. As such, some events take place differently, or are skipped entirely. *Petra is able to hack Tony Stark's technology. Category:Characters Category:Spider-Man Category:Hero Category:Female Category:BionicleTOA